


Camilla and the Key

by Leila_DaxX3



Series: Coraline decendents [1]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: And the next generation of the next generation., Co-created by my childhood friend Elinora, Does that make sense?, Gen, Next Generation, What kinda name is WHYBOURNE?, and this entire story was inspired by her and a dream she once had (it was a pretty crazy dream), she helped me plan and work everything out so I knew just what to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: What happened after the Other Mother was defeated?Well, the answer is simple, Coraline and Wybie got together, got married, and eventually had a kid they called......Camilla.





	Camilla and the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My co-writer Elinora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+co-writer+Elinora).



> By; Leila (Leila_DaxX3), Elinora (she hasn't got an account)

UIn the later hours of the day, a young girl with blue hair and a dragonfly hair clip skipped through her parent’s garden to locate some roses.

 

The girl in question was called Camilla Jones, and the place she lived in was called The Pink Palace.

 

She had just picked some fresh white roses for the dinner table when she noticed something on the horizon.

 

A group of construction workers were gathered on a hill with a digging machine.

 

Camilla wondered what was going on, so she walked up the hill and asked.

 

“Aye, the council has declared the ol' well 'ere a safety 'azard. We've been 'ired to dig it all up an' fill it in with dirt.” (Aye, the council has declared the old well here a safety hazard. We've been hired to dig it all up and fill it in with dirt.)

 

She was a bit sad, considering she had always been fascinated by the old well. She wanted to find out about all the secrets surrounding it, but now its being removed. What a shame.

 

She was about to leave, when she noticed something in the dirt they dug up from the old well. It looked like... a button?

 

She checked no one was looking and snuck over to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, it was a key.

A little black key with a button on the end, a button that looked strangely familiar....

 

Camilla walked back home quietly, deep in thought.

As she entered the garden,she slid the key back into her pocket.

She knew the minute her mom saw it, she would blow up, due to her weird hatred of buttons, for some odd reason.

 

She walked inside, and her mother turned and smiled at her.

“Hello there Camilla, got those roses I asked for?”

She nodded and held out 6 pristine white roses that looked as pure as freshly fallen snow.

 

“Thank you darling, now go tell your Father that supper's ready.” She pulled out a well-cooked chicken from the oven. “Well, go on. He's in his study.”

 

She suddenly froze and looked away, as if remembering a particularly unpleasant person she was suddenly reminded of.

 

¥§¥

 

Camilla skipped through the halls of the Pink Palace to locate her father.

She eventually found him in her grandfather’s old office, typing away at a computer.

“Ahem.”

 

He started and turned around in his swivel chair to face her.

“Why hello, Camilla, how may I help you?”

 

She put on a British accent and replied, “your presence is required in the Jones household dining area within 5 minutes. Tally ho, chop chop, best not let Mrs. Jones wait!”

 

He chuckled and stood up.

“Or her darling little daughter. Come on, I’m pretty sure mom’s making Chicken!”

“Well, anything is better then Grandpa’s ‘Special Salad’!” (aka the ‘meal’ he made in the movie)

They both chucked as they made their way to the dining room.

 

They were idly chatting and eating supper and Camilla casually brought up the old well.

"Soooo, did you hear that they’re digging up the old well?”

Her parents froze.

 

“They-what?” Her mother whispered.

“They’re digging up the old well, apparently it’s a safety hazard, or something.”

 

Her parents looked at each other.

“Sweetie, can you please take your plate to your room, me and your father need to.... talk.” Her mother said carefully after a while.

 

Camilla picked up her plate and headed up the stairs, pausing to hear her parents conversation.

 

“...she comes back? Camilla, you, me, we’ll be in danger!” Her mother began to cry, and her father simply hugged her mother tightly, telling her would all be okay, everything would be fine, etc.

But it didn’t take a genius to work out he was just as worried as she was.

 

Camilla had heard enough. She grabbed her plate and headed upstairs to her room, and grabbed her teddy.

“Oh Ted, mother and father are hiding things from me and I don’t know what!” She pulled out the key from her pocket and sighed.

 

“I wonder what this is for.... oh well.”

 

She finished her meal, despite her lack of appetite and headed to bed a bit early.

 

¥§¥

 

She woke in the middle of the night to the sound of tiny little squeaking mice.

 

She sat upright, just in time to see some mice squeeze under the door and out into the corridor.

 

She didn’t hesitate, grabbed the key (just in case, maybe it was a strange house key or something) and bolted after them as they skittered downstairs.

 

They scampered into the living room, and went through a little key-shaped hole in the wall.

She reached the hole and then she noticed a crease in the wallpaper in the shape of what seemed to be a door.

 

She suddenly had an idea, and used the key to cut through the wallpaper so she could open the door.

 

She inserted the key in the lock, held her breath, and turned it.

 

Beyond the door was a dream-like tunnel, the mice darting through it towards the other door.

 

She took a deep breath, and crawled through the tunnel.

The materiel felt like nothing she had ever felt before, sturdy yet flexible, rough yet like silk, and the colors were ever-changing from blue to purple to green and back again.

She was getting closer to the other door now, closer, closer....

 

She opened the door to reveal....

“What the? It’s the living room?”

She suddenly heard humming from the kitchen.

_Shoot_ , she thought, _did I stay up all night? Ohhhh god...._

 

She crept into the kitchen and and was about to say, “mom, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stay up so late!” But then the woman turned, and her words died in her throat.

 

“Mom?” She choked.

 

“You're just in time for supper, dear!”

Dear? Her mother never called her Dear, in fact she outright refused to. One of the many weird things about her mom.

She smiled in an almost identical way as her mother did, but this smile seemed more... sinister.

“You're not my mother.” She said carefully. “My mother doesn't have b-b-buh...”

“B-b-b-buttons? Do you like them?” She taps one with her nail.

 

Camilla stepped back.

 

“I'm your Other Mother, silly. Now go tell your Other Father that supper's ready.” She opens the oven door and the intoxicating perfume of great cooking fills the air. Camilla breathes it in, suddenly _very_ hungry.

“Well, go on. He's in his study.” She grinned, then looked away, a faraway look on her face, like she was remembering something similar.

 

Camilla had just entered the hallway, when she remembered her very own conversation with her own mother that very afternoon.

 

“ _Now go tell your Father that supper's ready." She pulled out a well-cooked chicken from the oven. "Well, go on. He's in his study.”_

_She suddenly froze and looked away, as if remembering a particularly unpleasant person she was suddenly reminded of._

Huh, weird. Oh well.

 

She walked into the office to find her father sitting at his desk, making something.

 

“Um, hello?”

He spun around and said, “hello Co-Camilla!”

 

She pretending not to notice his slip-up and said, “Uh, she-the uh, the _Other Mother_ says dinners ready.”

 

“Oh boy, who’s starving, raise your hand!” He raised his hand, and out of the basket he was making a gloved hand shot out up into the air like it was raising its hand too. Camilla giggled.

 

**(A/N it will get a bit more different then the movie soon, but just not yet!)**

 

¥§¥

 

Other Father really dug in while Camilla decided to try some chicken.

 

“Mmmm, this chicken is good!” She said after she swallowed.

“Hungry, aren't you?” The Other Mother said kindly.

“D'you have any gravy?” She asked

“Well, here comes the gravy train! Choo-choo!”

 

Other Mother giggles as a model train circles round the track, pulling a gravy boat car and blowing its whistle.

The train goes in one side of the centerpiece and comes out the other, slowing till the gravy boat lines up with Camilla’s plate, where it pours gravy on her potatoes.

 

“Another roll, sweet peas? Corn on the cob?” She suggested.

Camilla noticed that she never touched anything herself, but ignored it.

 

“I’m kinda thirsty, actually.”

“Of course! Any requests?”

The chandelier lowered down from the ceiling to just above eye level.

“Uhh, Watermelon Milkshake?” She asked.

The Other Father seemed surprised, but maybe it’s just because it was an unusual request.

 

The chandelier spun around until there was a container hanging from the chandelier containing a pink-red drink directly in front of her with a little plastic tap.

 

She lifted her glass, poured it in and took a sip.

 

The lights suddenly dimmed and a cake was placed into the table that said, ‘Welcome, Camilla!’ In red icing.

“Oh wow!”

“We hope you like it, a little birdie told me you liked chocolate, and that your favorite colours were pink, red and light blue. I made it especially for you!”

 

“I also got something for you!” She added. She took out a little blue box with a beautiful rose gold charm bracelet with three charms hanging off; a needle, a spool of thread and a pair of little white buttons.

 

¥§¥

 

Camilla lay down in the bed with her Other Parents above her.

The last thing she heard before she went to sleep was, “see you soon...”

 

She had a very odd dream that night. It was made of flashbacks of when something had been off, like the Other Father’s reaction to her milkshake, and when the Other Mother never ate a thing, along with a voice echoing quietly inside her head. _‘Somethings not right.... Somethings not right.... Somethings not right....’_

 

Camilla woke up and stretched.

“Was it all just a dream?” She wondered aloud.

 

She reached up to tie her hair up, but something on her wrist caught in her hair.

“Ow! What the-“ she froze when she saw it was the beautiful charm bracelet she had been given last night.

 

“It wasn’t a dream....” she whispered in disbelief.

 

_“Camilla! Come on, we’re going shopping for stuff for school!”_ Urgh. School shopping.

 

She hauled herself out of bed and pulled on her usual outfit and hurriedly tied her hair up into a ponytail. “Coming, mom!”

 

She ran downstairs to where her mom was standing, waiting for her.

 

“C’mon, Dad is waiting in the car. We’re dropping him off at work.”

 

¥§¥

 

They browsed the clothing store for her new uniform, due to the fact she was starting at a new school this year. 

 

Camilla was walking around, bored, when she spotted something on a shelf.

 

A scarf, pink with white and light blue snowflakes at the ends.

 

She walked up to her mom and asked, “Mom, can we get this?”

Her mother shook her head.

“Sorry sweetie, but it’s too expensive. Besides, you already have a scarf!”

Yeah, a boring red one with no patterns whatsoever and a small hole at the end.

 

“The Other Mother would buy it for me.” She muttered, annoyed.

Her mother froze, and got that weird look on her face that she had at dinner last night.

“Other.... Mother?” She whispered, as if even uttering the words would make the building collapse.

“‘Other mother’? I said Another Mother!” she lied.

Her mother visibly relaxed and replied, “well my answer is still no. Sorry dear.”

 

She sighed and trooped after her mom to the checkout and out of the store.

 

¥§¥

 

She couldn’t wait for night time.

But just before she got into bed, her mother came in and asked, “honey, are you happy here?”

She was surprised and of course responded yes.

Her mom sighed in relief and and left after saying goodnight.

 

¥§¥

 

She crawled in through the door, and suddenly she saw a flash of black out the window.

She looked again and realized it was a little black cat, pawing at the glass.

 

She was about to let it in, but then she remembered that her mother disliked most pets, and so she realized that the Other Mother probably did too. So, against her will, she walked past the window and ignored the cat that was now scratching at the glass rapidly, asking to be let in.

 

She walked into the kitchen to find a card at the table and a batch of cupcakes.

‘Hello dear, we’re a bit busy at the moment, hope you understand, but we invited a friend over for you!’ A friend? She didn’t have any friends.... ‘see you soon, we’ll be back before bed. Love you, Other Mother xx’

 

She was still wondering about the friend, when the door bell rang suddenly.

She opened the door, and a girl was standing there.

[She has purple button eyes btw]

“Uh, hello?”

The girl smiled and said with a slight British accent, “Hello, my name is Emily! The Other Mother invited me to keep you company while she was out, I hope we can become good friends!”

“O-oh! Ok, come in then!”

The girl walked inside and looked at the decor as Camilla cleared her throat awkwardly and asked, “so, Emily, do you want something to eat, or drink...?”

 

Emily giggled and responded, “No thanks, I’m good. Now come on, let’s go have fun!” She took ahold of Camilla’s wrist and lead her out towards the back garden. They spent hours playing tag, hopscotch, and also doing more relaxed things like swinging on the tyre her dad hung up for her on her 11th birthday, and spotting shapes out of the clouds.

 

Eventually, it was time for her to go, and as Camilla said goodbye she added with full honesty that she hoped to see her again soon. Emily giggled and responded the same.

 

¥§¥

 

“Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams!”

“G’night....”

 

The last thing she heard was the click of a light switch, and then she was out cold.

 

_‘Somethings not right.... Somethings not right.... Somethings not right....’_

 

¥§¥

 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up is that she was still in the Button World behind the door.

 

“Oh no! Mom and Dad! They must be worried!” She gasped.

She ran out of the door and bumped into the Other Father.

 

“Oops, sorry!”

“It’s ok, but why are you in such a hurry? If it’s for breakfast, there’s plenty there so no need to rush.”

“Oh, well, thanks, but I need to get home!”

“Home? But you are home!”

Camilla shook her head.

“No, as in, non-button home. With my parents.”

“But we are your parents darling!”

Is it just her, or is the Other Father getting a bit too close?

“You will stay here forever, and ever, _and ever, **and ever...** ”_ he continued, still coming closer as Camilla backed away.

 

Her back hit the wall, and she was cornered.

As soon as she got the chance, she ducked under his arm and sped to the door, only to find....

“It’s broken!”

Indeed, the lock had been filled in with a cement of some sort, and therefore she was completely stranded on the wrong side of the door.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but are you in need of assistance by any chance?”

She looked towards the source of the voice.

 

At her feet was a small black cat, slinking around her ankles and grinning up at her like the cat with the cream, no pun intended.

 

“You! You’re that cat that was scratching at the window yesterday!”

“Yes, the cat you ignored.”

She winced.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, I-“ he cut her off.

“It’s okay, all that matters is that I’m here now, and so is my owner, she’s somewhere around here....-”

“Oh Camilla! I’m baaaack!”

“Shoot! Quick, hide!” She whispered, getting the feeling that the Other Mother would not react kindly to having a cat in the house.

 

“Hello sweetie! Did you have fun with Emily while I was gone?”

“Yeah we had sooooo much fun! We played Tag, and hopscotch, and even more!” She said happily.

 

“Well, you must be VERY tired after all that, why don’t you go lie down?”

She nodded and headed up to her room.

“Are you here kitty?” She whispered, scared the Other Mother would hear.

“Yes, and my master is too.”

 

She turned.

 

Standing there, was Emily, her long pink hair pulled out of her ponytail.

She backed away.

“Don’t be frightened!” Emily said quickly, and suddenly she was surrounded by a dark smoke.

 

When the smoke cleared, standing there was a figure that seemed to be made of shadows.

Her eyes, which were previously buttons, were now glowing white with no buttons or irises at all.

Despite her spooky appearance, she was strangely beautiful, in an ethereal way.

 

“W-who are-“

“Shh, the belldam will hear!” She whispered, her accent gone.“Come, we must go before-“

“Camilla? Who are you talking to up there?”

 

Emily’s eyes widened.

“Quick! Into the mirror, I’ll pull you out after she’s gone!”

Camilla did as she was told, and she jumped into her full-length bedroom mirror and tumbled into a room, dark, empty, and cold with a single bed sitting in the corner.

 

“Camilla? Where are you? Are you in here?”

She saw the other mother’s hand reaching through the mirror and dived under the bed.

“Camilla~? Where are you sweetie?”

 

She paused by the bed, and suddenly a hand almost as skinny as a skeleton’s snaked under the bed and grasped her arm.

Camilla couldn’t help it. She shrieked as she was dragged out from under the bed until she was at direct eye level with the Belldam.

 

She smiled in a sickeningly sinister way.

_“You're just in time for supper, dear!”_

She dragged her out of the mirror and into the long hallway, ignoring her cries of, “let me go, you monster!” Until they were at the dining table.

 

She pushed her into the chair, tying her to it like some sort of prisoner, though in way she kind of was.

 

“Now hold still dear, this won’t hurt a bit....” she smiled as she leaned in with a needle, and then it was when Camilla knew.

She was screwed.

 

Her screams echoed through the house for hours.

 

¥§¥

 

She curled up into a ball in the mirror room, clutching her white buttons tightly.

“If i had actual eyes right now, I would be crying.” She sniffled, unclasping the bracelet still around her wrist.

The shadow drifted around the room.

“I failed AGAIN. I failed i failed i failed...”

She dropped to the floor, tears leaking from her own eyes.

“I failed... just like i did with Lucy....” she sobbed quietly. 

“Lucy?”

“My twin sister.” She smiled, despite her tears.

“Years ago, i discovered she was sneaking off to this.... whatever this is, and i tried to persuade her not to, but she did anyways.” She looked down, her tears dripping to the floor. “And i was too weak to do anything about it....” she trailed off, lost in her memories.

 

“May I offer a solution?” The strange black cat asked.

“Sure, go ahead.”

He leapt gracefully onto the bed and whispered something into the shadow’s ear.

She gasped and smiled.

“Of course! Good kitty!” She wiped away her tears and stood in front of Camilla.

“The thing about this world is that you can never leave with button eyes.”

“So? How is that going to help me?”

“Well...” she reached up to her own eyes, and suddenly after a white glow from her eyes, she withdrew her hands, and placed in those hands was a glowing white and black ball.

“Here.”

She reached out, and the second she touched it, there was a flash of blinding white light.

The shadow smiled sadly.

“I just gave you my eyes, and swapped them for your buttons.” Indeed, the two white buttons were on her face in place of her eyes.

“However, I cannot live with buttons, it is the one thing that can kill me. “ she confessed, a note of sadness in her voice.

“Wait, what? No!” She cried, tears dripping from her eyes.

“Goodbye, Camilla Jones, my great granddaughter. Break the family cycle, and leave the Pink Palace behind....” she disintegrated into smoke and ashes, the only solid objects they two white buttons that killed her.

 

“No....” she whispered, tears dripping down her face.

“Come, quickly, before she comes. Remember, she didn’t die for you to waste away here in this world, she died to let YOU _live_.” He whispered.

 

She nodded, slipping through the mirror once more with he help of the cat.

 

“Wait, she broke the door! How will we get out!?” She whispered urgently.

“Here!” He ran out of the door and into the front yard towards an old log that had been there forever.

 

“Get in!” He whispered, slipping in afterwards.

She had only just put a foot in, before she was seized from behind by a hand with fingers sharper then needles.

“Ahh! Get away from me you witch!!” She shrieked, struggling.

“No! You will stay here, forever, you will never leave me, you will never, ever disobey, you will love me FOREVER!”

Camilla tore at her buttons, resulting in the Belldam dropping her and clutching her face instead.

She jumped into the hole in the log, built not before hearing a long cry _of, “NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!! I’LL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU LITTLE SH-“_  but she heard no more, for she was then falling, falling, falling....

 

¥§¥

 

“Sweetie? Are you ok?”

Camilla’s eyes slowly opened.

Above her were the two concerned faces of her parents, her REAL parents.

“Mom?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I never want to see another button again.”

Her parents exchanged shocked glances.

 

¥§¥

 

Camilla walked into the school gates and was greeted by a sea of unfamiliar faces. Except...

“Hi there, are you Camilla, the new student? I’m-”

“-Emily.” She breathed.

“O-oh, yes, how did you-?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Oh, okay then. Anyways, I’m supposed to give you a tour. _I hope we can become good friends!”_ She blinked at the familiarity of the sentence. And then she giggled.

“I hope we can too, Emily. I hope we can too....”


End file.
